Gay swimmer and gay nerd
by tinygay
Summary: Just a really long one shot. Human lapidot, cheesy fluff, some smut. First smut so kinda terrible. Oh well.


Lapidot

Story of a gay swimmer and a gay nerd.

"Periiiiiiii c'mOn you nevEr go anywhere with us!" Whined Steven. Peridot made a face "I don't know any of these people why would I want to watch them swim? I'd rather stay home and watch anime or something." "Aw c'mon peri, we're going to see my friend lapis. Garnet and Pearl and Amethyst are going too! Plus it's at youR school, you'll know other people there!" Peridot finally gave in to her younger brother. "Ugh fiNE. I'll go, just let me get on my shoes." Peridot threw on her old ratty sneakers and grabbed her green hoodie. Pearls lovEr is driving right?

"Yea GARNET is driving us, they're already waiting outside. Now cmon , let's go!" Steven happily skipped outside, followed by a reluctant Peridot. "Oh Peridot you decided to go?" Asked Pearl, who was stung in the front seat. Peridot muttered a yes, somewhat regretting her choice to go. They got there fairly early, so Steven insisted they sit in the front row to watch. Peridot just hoped she wouldn't get water splashed on her from the swimmers. The meet finically begun. Peridot recognized a few of the girls , but her school was quite large so she didn't know a majority of the students. One girl stood out to her: a tall, slender girl with tan skin and bright blue hair which was revealed when she took off her swim cap. The girl was actually ... Hot. "Shit." Peridot thought. "Don't fall for some girl you don't even know, that love at first sight stuff is bullshit. She'd probably never talk to you anyways. " after the meet, Steven dragged Peri, Pearl and Garnet to meet his friend... Who turned out to the the beautiful blue hair girl. Peridot found herself staring at her; and was cut off my Stevens voice. "...and lapis, this is Peridot! .. Peridot ?" Peridot snapped out of her trance. "Oh! Uh- um very nice to meet you- you're a very good swimmer." The girl grinned . "Thanks, Peridot. Hey you're in my gym class, right?" Peridots mind raced: she despised gym and tried to ignore everyone and everything in that class. "Uh yea- I think so. I kinda don't like gym so I kinda just blank out during that class- I'm not that athletic. " she laughed nervously. "Ah that's okay! Everyone has different skills and stuff. I think we're starting swimming soon- I can help you if you want." Peridot turned at least 5 shades of red darker than she already was. Her+cute girl+pool+ swimsuits = gay crisis mode. "Uh- sure that sounds good- thank you ..." "It's no problem! I grew up swimming and I always love when we get to swim in gym class." Peridot smiled. "My old school didn't have a pool so I actually have never had to swim in gym class. " Lapis looked surprised. "Really? I learned how to swim in elementary school because of gym class. Well you can swim right ?"

Peridot laughed nervously. "Yea ... I can swim of course I can I'm not that lame..." She lied. "That's good, because we start swimming on Monday. We have to wear the school swimsuits, I think they're handing them out tomorrow." It was Thursday. "So we have to change into swimsuits in from of each other?!" Asked Peridot. At her old school no one even bothered to change half the time. "Yea. Why? It doesn't matter, we're all girls." "Yea and I'm gay." Peridot flatly stated. She was also self conscious about being kinda chubby but didn't want to admit that. Lapis laughed. "I certainly don't care, because I am too. People usually aren't dicks about that here. Sometimes they are but I just laugh it off." She shrugged. Peridot internally thanked God this girl was gay and hoped maybe this gave her a chance. Little did she know Lapis thought she was cute and was pretty thrilled that she liked girls too. "Hey wanna exchange numbers?" Asked Lapis. Peridot didn't hesitate to agree, and they exchanged numbers before Peridot, Steven, Pearl and Garnet went home, and Lapis went to her home. Lapis and Peridot texted that evening, and met up again in the locker room. Sure enough, as Lapis predicted, everyone got a school swimsuit. They were simple, blue one-pieces. Peridot internally dreaded Monday, and hoped she could avoid getting in the water.

*Monday, the locker room.*

"Do we haaavveeee to swim ?" Peridot asked, having reluctantly changed into her swimsuit" "yes. C'mon, it's not that bad." Lapis grinned, and grabbed Peridots hand, pulling her into the room where the schools indoor pool was located. Most of the class, both boys and girls, were gathered around the edge of the pool. Some of the kids already has begun to shove each other into the pool. Peridot cringed when she saw the pool was no more shallow than 5 feet. She was only about 5"2, so there was no way she could go in the water without having to swim. Her thoughts got interrupted by a loud whistle. "Okay , everyone line up. There's 10 rows, five of you in each row. Swim freestyle to the end and back. " Peridot tried made sure she was in the back of the line, but wound up being the second, standing right behind Lapis. She could feel the dread growing in her stomach. "First set. Go on the whistle" the whistle screeched, and the first line of kids jumped off of the side and into the pool. It was easy to see that Lapis was the fastest and most skilled swimmer; her form was practically flawless. Before she knew it, Lapis and swum back, and it was Peridots turn. She stood, frozen at the edge of the pool. The girl behind her, Amethyst, someone she was decent friends with rolled her eyes. "Come oN go iN! Or I'll make ya" she got a wicked grin. Amethyst was the kind of friend who would shove you into a pool, and that's just what she did, since she didn't know her friend couldn't swim to save her life. Peridot felt herself fall in and sink; she tried to hold her breath or swim up but she kept sinking, and got a mouthful of water. After about 15 or so seconds, Amethyst yelled "jeez I know you're short but it shouldn't take this long to swim up from the 15 foot end! Suddenly it hit Lapis. Peridot wasn't taking a while to come up; she wasn't going to come up. "Shit." She muttered, diving into the water and swimming down. She saw Peridot, not moving when she got close to the bottom. Lapis wrapped her arms around the girls's waist, and pulled her up. By the time Lapis had swam to the top, the class had noticed something was up and had gathered around to see what was going to happen. Lapis swam over to the side and lay the limp girl on the concrete before pushing herself up. She leaned over to check for vital signs; she was breathing, but not well. Lapis pushed down under her ribs until she sat up and coughed up water. After chocking up water, she began to breath heavier. The class cheered and the gym teacher finally noticed something was going on and walked over to see one of her students on and off coughing up water after almost drowning. "What happened here?" Demanded the teacher. "Someone almost DROWNED." Yelled out of of the students. "Fucking hell" muttered the teacher. "What senior in high school manages to drown while swimming god damn laps?" She walked over to peridot. "Okay kid get up, and get back in the water. You'll be fine." Lapis's head snapped up, her eyes shooting daggers. "You didn't even notice one of you students almost died. I could easily report you for this if you don't leave her be." The teacher knew this was true, and stalked away. "Class dismissed. Just don't leave the pool and the locker rooms." Everyone went to the locker room except for Lapis and Peridot. "Hey are you okay?" Lapis asked, lightly touching the smaller girl's arm. Peridot shook her head yes, then, no. "I'm sorry..." She said. "What are you apologizing for?" Asked lapis. "I lied ... I said I could swim . I can't. I told you, I'm an un- athletic nerd. I'd understand if you don't want to hangout with me. But thanks for saving me... From dying." She laughed nervously, holding back tears. damnit, she really likes lapis, but she had definitely ruined her chances with her. Peridot didn't realize it, but she was shaking too. "What? You don't have to be sorry. You could've just told me, but I'm not mad. I'm just glad I was able to save you! Awe, hey why're you crying ?. It's gonna be okay." "My eyes are sweating I'm not cryi-" she was cut off by Lapis pulling her into a hug. "It's okay. You can cry. Drowning is kinda terrifying." Peridot leaned into the hug, wrapping her arms around Lapis' neck and her legs around the taller girl's waist. Now she let herself cry, only because her and Lapis were alone together. Lapis rubbed her back until she got quieter. She felt bad, but she certainly didn't mind getting to hold Peridot this close for an extended period of time. After a while, Peridot spoke. "Lapis?"

"Mhm?" "I'm cold." Peridot sat up, and Lapis saw her lips her turning blue. It made sense; the room was air conditioned and she was soaking wet. She could see Peridot shivering. "You look cold. Let's get you into something warm and dry." Lapis promptly picked Peri up, which wasn't that hard since she was already wrapped around her. "You don't have to carry me I can walk on my own!" Peridot protested. "Peri it's okay you lost a lot of air you're probably still weak. I don't want you to fall over or anything." Peridot didn't say anything; thankfully when they got to the locker room everyone had left for their next class. Both girls had lunch that period so it didn't matter if they were late. Lapis sat Peridot down on one of the benches. "Which ones your locker?" "2556." Lapis took the clothes out of the locker and put them next to Peri, then proceeded to change into her own clothes, sending Peridot into gay crisis mode. After awkwardly staring for a good minute, she averted her eyes, and stood up to change into her own clothes. Not a good idea. Peridots legs buckled, and she fell. " God fucking damniT" she yelled, pushing herself up with her arms and rubbing the back of her head. "That fucking huRT." Lapis spun around. "Christ, you okay? Do ya need help up?" She bent down. "No it's fine I'll just stay down here." Lapis raised an eyebrow. "Peri why would you want to stay Laying on the floor of a locker room is a cold wet swimsuit?" Peridot made a face. "BecaUSE I can't stand up... My legs are all shaky. I'll be fine soon it's okay. You can go to lunch." "What? No. You're gonna get sick of you stay like this any longer! It's okay I'll help you." Peridot turned red. "What do you MEAN heLp?! You don't mean u-" she was cut off by Lapis tugging down the straps of her one piece. "La-LAPIS. Whhaaa I dot waNt you to see me- I look inDECENT" she whined. Lapis snorted. "Indecent? Peridot chill. It's just a human body. Nothing shameful about it. You do realize I plan to go to med school. Here, it's your bra" she shoved the black piece of cloth into her hands. Lapis noticed the scar running down Peridots chest, and the smaller ones on the side as well as one below it, but said nothinng. She didn't want to ask her and make her even more uncomfortable. Peridot pulled it on over her head as Lapis pulled the rest of her swimsuit off. "I could've done this myself ya know." Peridot crossed her arms, turning even more red. Lapis kissed her cheek. "Yea but you needed help. Besides you're cute." She grinned and pulled her shirt over Peri's head. Peridot almost fell over. "Wha- why did you call me CUTE what's thaT hafta do with anything?" She flailed her arms and legs out, then realized she wasn't wearing anything on bottom and quickly closed her legs, and covered her face. Lapis gently pulled Peridot up so that they were both standing, but Lapis was holding her up. "Here I'll hold you up so you don't fall over when you put the rest of your clothes on." "Thank you ..." After Peridot finished getting dressed, they walked out and into the lunch room, Lapis' arm around Peri's waist to support her. They sat with Jasper, a tall jock, Amethyst,and Ruby, and Sapphire, who were dating and basically attached at the hip. Amethyst lightly smacked peridot on the back. "Hey you okay Peridork? Sorry 'bout that, I didn't know you couldn't swim." Peridot grinned. "It's okay you didn't know. Just try and not almost kill me again." Amethyst laughed. " yea I'll try, glad you're not dead." "Wow thanks." Peridot rolled her eyes. They proceeded to eat their lunch. Amethyst and Jasper talked about wrestling, Ruby and sapphire were practically making out , leaving lapis and peridot to talk to each other. For a few minutes, they ate their lunch In silence, listening to the conversation going on around them. Lapis stared at Peridot, hoping she wouldn't notice. Peridots hair was a mess; sticking out every which way and damp from the pool, and she was wearing a green sweatshirts over a button up with grey joggers. She noticed that the nerd looked tired; her pale cheeks were flushed and she looked like she was about to fall asleep. "Hey you gonna make it through the rest of the day without crashing?" Peridot looked up, eyes widening a little. "Huh? Oh yea I'll be fine I'm just kinda tired." She yawned. I might fall asleep when I get home...too bad it's a Monday." Peridot wrinkled her nose. "At least i don't have homework." "Well that's good!" Said lapis, smiling. "You look dead tired. If you want to take a nap, we have like twenty minutes til the bell rings." "I might just do that." Peridot flopped her head on the lunch table. Lapis laughed a bit at how ridiculously she had flopped her head onto the table. "Peri you can lean on me if you want I'm probably more comfortable than a dirty lunch table." Peridot sat up. "Actually that does sound nicer, If you're sure... Thank you." She pulled her chair closer to lapis and leaned her head on lapis' shoulder. Peridot conked out fairly quickly, and during this time, lapis had the opportunity to stare at her. She noticed a little green sport-like wristband with a little metal charm thing on it that has a snake thing on one side. Lapis flipped the charm over, to reveal words carved into it. It read, 'congenital heart defect," along with a serial number, and a phone number. When she flipped it back over, she saw it said 'medic alert' over the snake like insignia. Lapis knew congenital= born with, so the rest wasn't hard to figure out. She assumed that's why Peridot had the scar, but now she wondered if almost drowning could seriously affect her more because of it. In the time she was thinking about this, the bell rang, waking peridot up. Peridot grunted "ugh already? " she looked down and saw Lapis toying with her bracelet. She grinned and raised an eyebrow."I see you find my bracelet fun to play with, but We are going to be late to studio art. " Lapis blushed. "Wha- oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have been-" "naw why're you apologizing? But I guess I should explain what the it's for. If you read it, you know what it says. Heart defect. Which I have. I needed surgery but I'm decently good now save for that it doesn't work normally and I need meds. Don't worry to much about that with me drowning either, I wasn't under water long enough to get water in my lungs or anything unsafe. " Lapis was relieved that she'd be okay, and that Peridot seemed to have no shame talking about it. Peridot smiled. "Let's go to studio art and, do nothing like usual." Lapis grabbed her hand. "Okay then" Peridot blushed, but smiled at the contact. They walked to class holding hands, short chubby fingers interlocking with long graceful ones. In studio art, the both actually worked on some stuff in illustrator, and went through the rest of their day rather uneventfully.

*end of school day*

Lapis and peridot sat, staring at the clock waiting for class to end. Then they heard an announcement 0n the loudspeaker ; 'due to inclimate weather, school will be cancelled tomorrow. Please stay safe. The class cheered, then the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. "Hey peri you doing anything after school today?" Lapis asked peridot as they walked down to their lockers together. "Just go home and maybe sleep. Why?" Asked Peridot, tilting her head up at the taller girl. "Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my house... And sleep over ? Since schools cancelled tomorrow. We can go pick up clothes from your house before we go to my place." "Oh sure! I don't think my mom will mind. I just have to call her. Thank you for inviting me" "no problem." Lapis smiled and squeezed Peridot's hand a little tighter. After Peridot's mother gave her permission, Lapis drove them to Peridots house, where she picked up all she needed for the night and next morning. They pulled up to Lapis' house; it was a bit bigger than Peridots, but not by much. "my rooms upstairs. You can just leave your stuff in my room." Lapis led peridot up the stairs to her room, which was small, containing a bed, a dresser, and a desk with a small TV on it. Peridot dropped her bag on the floor. "Oh by the way you don't mind sharing a bed right? If so I'll pull a sleeping bag out of the attic and you can take my bed" lapis laughed nervously. Peridot turned red at the thought of sharing a bed with Lapis, but tried to keep her composure. "Oo-oh no I don't mind sharing a bed! Besides I don't want you to sleep on the floor." "Oo-o okay" Lapis smiled, happy that peridot didn't seem to mind the idea of sharing a bed. "Soooooo I know it's kinda early , it's only like four thirty but wanna start a movie or something? We should relax since you're probably tired." Said Lapis. "Oh sure! Any movie in mind?" Asked Peridot. Lapis smirked. Ever heard of "blue is the warmest color"? Peridot raised an eyebrow. "All I know is there's a blue hair girl and lesbian sex in it. Am I correct?" Lapis giggled. "Guess you'll have to find out. She made some popcorn,set up the movie and plopped on the bed, patting the spot next to her. "Sit down! And take a pillow to lean back on if you want, that's what I'm going to to." Peridot did as Lapis suggested, leaning on the wall next to her. They started the movie. Lapis had seen it before, and checked to see if Peridot, who was now leaning on her, was at all interested. She actually seemed fairly interested, but seemed to be falling asleep. Lapis paused the movie nudged the smaller girl. "You must be really tired, it's not even 6pm. Wanna put on pajamas before you pass out?" Peridot sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Sure. Sorry I was falling asleep. The movies good, it's just the dark is making me more tired." She pushed herself off of the bed, and walked over to her bag, while lapis when over to her dresser. Lapis removed all her clothes except her panties, changed into a short nightgown, that did not seem appropriate for cold weather, while Peridot put on an oversized long sleeve shirt, and awkwardly tried to slip off her sports bra under her shirt. Lapis looked at the girl struggling to take off her bra without flashing her. "Peridot I saw you naked less that 12 hours ago and just changed in front of you. There isn't anything to be embarrassed about." Peridot flushed. "I-I know it's just...,,," she stuttered nervously, fidgeting." Lapis stepped closer, holding her hands. "What is it?" Peridot looked into Lapis's shining eyes, and whispered, "I like you a lot Lapis like,,, like like. Like love. But I'm not sure you feel the same and I don't wanna mess up a friendship I just started and-" Lapis cut her off. "Peridot.. I actually feel the same." She laughed nervously. "I mean we haven't known each other for to long,, but ... Wanna go out with me?" Peridot turned red, and smiled. "Yes I would. I was going to ask that actually ..." Lapis grinned. "Well I did, but you did the confessing. That makes us even." Peridot gave a bigger smile. "Yea.." The stood like that, until Lapis pointed. "Your sports bra is half off under you shirt are you going to leave it like that?" Peridot looked down. "Oh yea... Forgot about that." She laughed nervously and slipped it the rest of the way off, still managing to not lift her shirt. Lapis looked at the clock. About 6:30. "Hey wanna order pizza? My parents are away and the only one home is my older sister." "Sure." Lapis placed the order, and they waited downstairs for food to arrive. After they ate dinner, they went back up to Lapis' room. "Wanna watch something else? Or finish the movie." Lapis asked. "Or we could try a scary movie." Lapis wasn't huge on scary movies, but they seemed like they'd be fun to watch with your girlfriend. "Sure! I'll try one. What one do you think?" "How 'bout... Silence of the lambs? It's more of a thriller but it's less gory and stuff." Peridot smiles. "That sounds good. I'm not a fan of gore anyways." They start the movie. As the film got darker, Lapis could feel Peridot inching closer to her, eventually leaning her head on Lapis' chest, wrapping one arm around her waist, with one of her legs draped over Lapis'. Lapis noticed Peridot's shirt rode up over her tummy, revealing her alien printed briefs, but said nothing. She put her arms around her, and bent down to kiss her. The small nerd reciprocated the kiss, and soon, the kisses became longer, and Lapis shifted herself so she was leaning over Peridot. They started making out, someone sloppily on Peridot's part. After a few minutes, Lapis pulled away, allowing herself and Peridot to catch their breath. After they were breathing regularly again, Peridot leaned up and kissed Lapis' cheek. Lapis grinned, and poked her in the side, sending Peridot into a fit of laughing. "StyaahHhponnnyy I'm tiCKLish." Lapis smirked. "Clearly." She continued tickling Peridot's exposed stomach, causing her to accidentally flail and eventually kick Lapis, making Lapis stop. "Violent much?" The blue haired athlete laughed. "AhUgh sorry Lapis, That's what happens if you tickle me." Peridot said, smirking. Lapis looked down and smirked back. Peridot noticed. "What're yoU smiling about Lazuli?" Lapis pointed. "Nice alien briefs." She said. Peridot looked down at her shirt, which has rolled up almost to her chest. She turned red and pulled her shirt back down. "MATURE LAZULI. Really mature. It probably rolled up when you were tickling me." Lapis grinned. "The most mature. Clearly. Also your alien briefs are actually cute. And I saw them when we were watching the movie too." Peridot made a face. "You could've TOLD me ya know!" She pulled her shirt down further. Lapis smirked. "But I didn't want to. It was a nice view." Peridot turned red, but responded, "wow lazuli, really classy. I never knew nerd underwear was soooo sexy." Lapis thought for a moment. "It's sexy in a cute nerd way. However, what do you think of lace panties peridork?" "Likely itchy." Said peridot, deadpan. Lapis cracked up. "They are not itchy Peri I would know I'm wearing them." Peridot only got slightly flustered. "O-oh,, " The swimmer smiled. "Wanna see 'em?" "Wh wha whAT - laZULI I DO NOT EVEN- oh my STARS." She spluttered. " , I - I mean-.,, I yes I mean- eughGHH." Lapis raised an eyebrow. "So.,,, I'll take that as a "you want to but are embarrassed." Peridot fidgeted. "Ahhh,, eh, yea- oh mY." Lapis pulled her closer, into a kiss. They started making out, and Lapis straddled Peridot's hips, making both her nightgown and Peridot's shirt ride up. As the makeout got more intense, Lapis felt Peridot's hips thrust forward. She fell back, apologizing. "Ahh I'm sorry I don't know why I did that I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Lapis looked at her. "I never said I minded. I mean,, if you want to go further,, or all the way, we can, if you're ready..." Lapis trailed off, turning red. Peridot blushed even darker if possible. "Well, I mean,, I would like too I think, If you're okay, because, well I really like you and I trust you and all but I haven't , well done anything before." She fidgeted. "Oh well that's okay... I mean I haven't gone all the way either. Besides like, intense makeouts and maybe some groping and stuff like that,,You.. Know how to do it right ? It's okay if you don't., I can teach you." Peridot looked at her. "Well I mean like I've done nothing really ever at all except for kissing and,, yea I kinda know how it works, " she mumbled the rest, "it's like fingers or tongue or something." Lapis held her hand. "Yea, it's pretty much like that. So.,, you wanna do it? If at any point you don't want to we'll stop." Peridot nodded. "Yea I'm sure. And same goes for you." Lapis smiled. "Okay then,, so, how about we pick up where we left off?" Peridot smiled back. "Okay that sounds good." They resumed making out, and soon Lapis brought the kissing down to Peridot's neck, causing the shirt nerd to moan. Lapis tugged at her shirt, and Peridot lifted her arms so she could remover her shirt. Lapis continued kissing her down her collarbones, and chest. Peridot let out high pitched sounds in response to this, grabbed at the athletic girl's shirt, and Lapis removed it. Lapis ran her fingers lightly over her small boobs, and continued kissing down the short nerd's torso, until she reached her briefs. "Can I take them off? " Peridot let out a breathy. "Yes" in reply. Lapis pulled off the briefs, revealing the triangle of short fuzz covering her crotch, and flung them off to the side. Lapis continued kissing Peridot's hips, and went down to her inner thighs, gently coaxing her legs apart. She softly kissed her inner thighs, until she got up to in between her legs. Lapis gave the now quivering nerds clit a lick, causing her to let out a high pitched, breathy moan. She continued moving her tongue around it. Peridot threaded her fingers through Lapis' hair, holding tightly to the blue hair. "Nnnhhhgghn,, l-lapis ,, mm-mmore,," Lapis made her tongue move faster, and used more pressure. As she held on to them, Lapis could feel Peridot's thighs shaking, as she let out an almost silent scream. "L-la-lapisSs~" Lapis sat up, running we fingers over the Peridot's small boobs as she came down from her orgasm. After she caught her breath, Peridot spoke. "Wow. That was-" lapis smirked. "Amazing?" Peridot nodded. "Yea,, thank you.,," lapis kissed her on the lips. "No problem nerd." Peridot smiled at her, and said "I have to do you next, so it's even~" then passed out. Lapis looked down at the small nerd, now flopped on her chest. She lay her down and covered girlfriend with a sheet, and lay down next to her. Lapis wrapped an arm around her, pulling the sleeping nerd closer. She looked into Peridot's round, slightly flushed face before kissing her on the forehead and falling asleep herself.

*end*


End file.
